


Conflict of Interest

by thghtlsscmng



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thghtlsscmng/pseuds/thghtlsscmng
Summary: Brian Kinney is Pittsburgh PD's best cop. Justin Taylor is a famous actor who has a stalker. Brian gets employed as Justin's bodyguard. What happens when the stalker is revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Kinney! Get in here, I have a new project for you,” Police Chief Beckett called. Brian Kinney looked up from the reports he was filing and groaned. He closed the file he was re-reading, and stood up, his hand running through his soft chestnut hair. Entering his chief’s office, he closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair at Chief Beckett’s desk.

“You growled, sir?” Brian joked. Beckett shook his head, but smiled. 

“I was just given a new project to distribute. And since you’re the best on this force, I’m giving it to you,” Beckett informed him. Brian tilted his head to the side. 

“I just finished one job, chief. Do you really think it’s best for me to jump right into another one?” Brian’s hazel eyes looked around the chief’s office.

“You’ll be fine. You’re the best for this,” Beckett handed Brian a folder. Brian sighed and opened it up, glancing at the contents.

“Okay. Fine. So … what exactly is it that I’m supposed to do?” Brian asked, looking up from the folder.

“The client is Justin Taylor—“ 

“The actor Justin Taylor?” Brian asked, and Beckett nodded. “Fuck that! I’m not working for some stuck-up actor!” he said, standing up and dropping the folder down on the desk. Beckett reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Sit your ass down and listen to me,” he instructed. Brian rolled his eyes, but did as the chief asked. “Now, yes. Justin Taylor the actor. He’s taking a break from making movies or whatever, and he’s staying here in Pittsburgh, since he was born and raised here, or some shit like that. Why he’s here is not important. He’s been receiving some letters, stalker-ish in nature. Some even threatening his life. He’s requested to have a full-time live-in bodyguard, and he’s requested the best of the Pittsburgh PD, and that’s you.”

Brian sat in silence for a second before speaking. “So. You want me to be a live-in bodyguard for this guy. As in the twenty-four-seven kind of thing?” Beckett nodded.

“Yes. The twenty-four-seven kind of thing, but—“ he started, but was once again interrupted by Brian.

“Come on! You expect me to work twenty-four-seven for this guy?” he asked. Beckett pressed the pads of his fingers into his eyes for a second.

“Would you fucking let me finish a statement before you interrupt me? Jesus Christ. I was going to say yes, it’s the twenty-four-seven kind of a job, but you can bring a partner along with you, so that you get a break,” Beckett said. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth for a few moments, thinking.

“Fine. I’ll take it,” he said, standing up. Beckett nodded.

“Good. Because it’s not really like you had a choice or anything,” he said. He laughed when Brian rolled his eyes. “Now, go pick your partner,” he said.

“I’m going to take Novotny on this one with me,” Brian informed him. 

“Um … Novotny? Are you sure? I don’t really know if he’s the best to put in charge of protecting someone else’s life,” Beckett said. Michael Novotny wasn’t the best officer on the force. In fact, he was probably one of the worst.

“He’s not going to be in charge. I’ll be in charge. He’ll just take over on the times when I sleep or whatever. He’s not incompetent,” Brian argued. Beckett held up his hands.

“Fine. Novotny it is. Now, go home. Get some rest. You’ll start tomorrow morning.”

“Great. Can’t wait.” Brian got up and left the office, going home to his loft to get some sleep before his next big job started.

\--------

Justin Taylor glanced around his cozy little cottage in the middle of nowhere. Sure, it was in Pittsburgh, but on the very outskirts of Pittsburgh. He hoped that his little stalker wouldn’t find him out here. But, he had a feeling he would. Shaking slightly, he pulled out the binder where he kept all of the letters and everything sent to him from the stalker. He opened it to the end, and added the most recent letter. It said:

“Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips. I’m sending your fingernails and empty bottles you’ve sipped back to your family, cause I know that you will be missed.  
So you can find a safe place, but brace yourself. I will find you. And you will be MINE.”

Justin closed the binder and put it away. His stalker wasn’t even all that creative! He stole those words from some popular punk band. Moving around the empty cottage, he made sure that all the doors and windows were shut tightly and locked. After tomorrow, he’d have company in the form of a bodyguard to make sure that if his stalker found him, he would be protected. He didn’t want to have to move again. He was sick of moving.

Lying in his bed, Justin stared out the window, half-expecting to see someone staring back at him. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off, dreaming about the knight in shining armor that would save him from this stalker nightmare.


	2. Conflict of Interest

Brian woke up early with his alarm the next morning. He rolled over and shut it off before sitting up and stretching. He glanced around his room and sighed. 

"I wonder how long it'll be before I get to sleep in here again," he thought out loud as he got out of bed and headed into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day, which included the meeting with this Justin Taylor. 

\------

After picking up Michael and stopping by the diner to get something to eat, Brian was on his way to the cottage where Justin Taylor was staying. Michael was going on and on about how he was so excited to be working for some big shot actor, and how he was so glad that Brian picked him to be his partner. Brian's headache escalated and escalated until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Michael. Please. Just, shut the fuck up for ten minutes," Brian said, his gaze tearing away from the road to glance at Michael, then returned to the road. Michael's brows furrowed. 

"What the fuck is up your ass?" Michael asked. Brian sighed. 

Michael was his best friend since he was 14 years old. His own parents treated him like shit, so he found a second home in the Novotny household. Brian was used to Michael's constant whining and the times when he wouldn't shut up. But today, he wasn't in the mood for it. He wasn't particularly happy about taking on this job, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. So he wanted to spend the drive to the cottage in peace. 

"Nothing the fuck's up my ass. I just have a headache, and I'd like to spend this drive in peace," he said. Michael crossed his arms across his chest and 'humph'ed, glancing out his window. Brian concentrated on the road, enjoying the new found silence of the jeep. 

\------

An hour later, Brian pulled the jeep up to a rather large cabin, right in the outskirts of Pittsburgh.

"Jesus. What the fuck is he doing all the way out here?" he asked himself. Michael looked up, shrugging. He hadn't spoken one word since Brian told him to shut up. "Listen, Mikey, I'm sorry. I just had a huge headache, and you were talking non-fucking-stop. I really appreciate that you were quiet in the jeep, but my headache's gone now," Brian apologized to his friend. He'd have to keep on good terms if he'd be living with Mikey for who knows how long. 

"I know, Brian. I try not to talk too much, it just happens," Mikey said. Brian gave him a quick friendly kiss before he got out of the van, a sign that all was forgiven. 

Justin heard a car come up the driveway, and he peeked out the windows. Seeing the flashing lights that weren't currently in use on top of the jeep, he figured that this must be his bodyguards. Standing up, he went over to the door and opened it up, moving to stand on the porch. He saw the driver get out of the car and his breath caught in his throat. This had to be the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Quickly regaining his composure, he spoke. 

"You must be Brian Kinney," he crossed his arms across his chest as the man he addressed looked up and nodded.

"I am, and you, I take it, are Justin Taylor," Brian said. He let his eyes quickly sweep over the younger blonde's body. The boy was cute. Not his type, but cute nonetheless. 

"Yes, I'm Justin Taylor. Would you like some help with your bags?" Justin asked, descending the stairs.

"No, thanks, Mr. Taylor. I think we'll be fine. This is my partner, Michael Novotny. We'll be taking shifts," Brian informed the blonde. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Taylor," Michael said, extending his hand. Justin smiled and shook it. He then turned to Brian and shook his outstretched hand as well. 

"Please, call me Justin. We'll be in pretty close quarters for the next few weeks, months. Hell, I don't know," he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Brian felt a smile grace his lips as he opened the back of his jeep, taking the bags out. 

The next hour or so was filled with Brian and Michael moving their luggage into the rooms that they would occupy, and unpacking their stuff. Once they were both all settled in, the three men met in the living room of the cottage. 

"So, Justin, why don't you tell us a little bit about this stalker," Brian suggested. Justin nodded.

"Sure, are you guys hungry? We could order in some food, and talk while we're waiting for it to be delivered," he suggested. Brian and Michael agreed, and soon they were all seated in the living room.

Justin pulled out the binder, and he sat down on the floor at the coffee table. Without thinking, Brian moved to sit next to him, while Michael opted for sitting across from him on the floor. Justin took a deep breath, and then started talking. 

"I've been getting letters from this person for a long time. They were never scary or threatening. They used to be kind of nice. The person, who named himself 'The Fan', started with letters, telling me that they thought I was a great actor, they enjoyed my work. It always puzzled me how they got my home address, but I just figured they must have seen me come home or something, and was too shy to talk in person. Gradually, the letters started getting creepier. It'd say something like 'I like that outfit you wore yesterday' or something like that. Then I started getting these," Justin opened his binder and showed the two men the letters that he started keeping once they started getting creepy. 

Brian looked over the letters as Justin flipped through the binder. There had to be at least 300 letters there. He realized that they were dated, and there was one every day. 

"This has been going on for a year?" he asked, directing his attention back to Justin.

"Almost. I've been getting letters from The Fan for more than a year, but they've only been creepy for about a year. I mean, I'd move, and I'd still get letters from them. This is the most recent. It came to this cottage this morning. Underneath my door," he said as he flipped to the last page. 

"Underneath your door? Why haven't you contacted police sooner, if this has been going on for over a year?" Michael asked. Justin shrugged. 

"I just started getting the threatening ones recently, and then I called," he said. Brian shut the binder, now determined.

"Well, Justin, you have nothing to worry about. Novotny, er, I mean, Michael and I are on the case now," he said. Justin smiled at him and he couldn't help but notice what a gorgeous smile the kid had. He smiled back. 

Just then, the food arrived, and the three men sat around the kitchen table, Brian and Michael entertaining Justin with stories of the police force, and past cases they've been on. After dinner, Michael spoke up. 

"Brian. Why don't you and I check the perimeter of the house? Make sure everything's secure?" he asked. Brian nodded, standing up and stretching. 

He and Michael checked the outside of the house, making sure that no windows were unlocked or able to get into. They also checked all the doors and the door to the cellar. Everything was fine. 

That night, when everyone was in bed, Brian sat awake, looking out the window. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt an overwhelming urge to protect this young blonde. And protect him was what he'd do.


	3. Conflict of Interest

“Where the fuck is my fucking toothbrush?” Brian groaned, rolling over and burying his head underneath his pillow. It was too early for him to wake up. Not when he was up playing guard-dog until 3am. There was a knock on his door, and he groaned louder.

“Go away,” he called, his voice sleepy and groggy. He heard the door open, and turned to look at it. “What part of go away don’t you under- oh, Justin. I thought you were Michael,” Brian sat up when he realized that it was Justin at the door. Justin offered a smile in his direction.

“Sorry to wake you. I just wondered … have you seen my toothbrush?” Justin asked. Brian gave him a strange look before he laughed. He sat up further in the bed, the sheets piling at his waist revealing his bare chest.

It had been a week since Brian and Michael moved in. When Justin made the request to have 24-7 bodyguards, he wasn’t planning on actually interacting with them. He thought that it would be like you saw in movies. That they would sit outside the house, watching for any trespassers. When he brought this up to Brian, he laughed, then explained that you wanted to make it look to outsiders that he and Michael were just friends staying with him. So that The Fan wouldn’t know that they were cops. 

Brian, Michael, and Justin talked a lot over that week. They were pretty friendly with each other. Which is why Justin didn’t really think twice about knocking on Brian’s door at 10am.

“Your toothbrush?” Justin nodded, a smile on his face. “No … I can’t say that I’ve seen your toothbrush. Did you check in the bathroom?” Brian asked, rubbing his hands over his face. Justin laughed.

“Yes, smartass, I checked in the bathroom. I used it last night, and now it’s gone,” he said, trying not to stare at Brian’s defined, muscular chest. 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Sunshine,” Brian said, using the nickname he’d adapted for Justin.

“Alright. I’ll let you go back to sleep then,” Justin said, pushing himself off of the wall. Brian shrugged.

“I’m awake now. No point in going back to sleep,” he got out of the bed, and Justin gulped, trying not to stare at Brian’s very full package that was nestled inside his boxer-briefs. “Did you get another letter in the mail today?” Brian asked, smirking as he noticed that Justin was staring at his cock as he stretched. He didn’t normally wear anything while sleeping, but he figured that just incase something happened in the middle of the night, he’d at least have these on. He wouldn’t want to chase after a stalker naked. Justin tore his eyes away from Brian’s crotch and looked up at his smirking face.

“I don’t know,” Justin shook his head. “I don’t usually get the mail until later,” he shrugged, walking out of Brian’s bedroom and into the living room.

“What did Michael say?” Brian asked, following Justin. 

“He’s not here. He said he had a few errands to run in town, so he told me to tell you that he’d take good care of your jeep,” Justin smirked.

“That little fucker,” Brian shook his head. “I’m going to go take a shower,” he said and headed into the bathroom. Justin watched him go, shaking his head once the bathroom door was shut.

“Come on, Taylor. Get a hold of yourself. He’s your straight bodyguard. Nothing will ever happen,” Justin gave himself a little pep talk. But, still, he couldn’t help himself from picturing a naked Brian under the steady stream of water when he heard the shower start. “I’m so fucked,” he whispered.

\------

Brian sighed, letting the water from the shower soothe his skin. He grabbed the bar of soap, lathering it up in his hands, and running his hands over his body, washing it. As his soapy hands grazed his semi-hard cock, visions of the blonde beauty of Justin Taylor entered his mind, causing his cock to harden the rest of the way. He moaned softly as he relieved himself of that little problem, the name ‘Justin’ falling from his lips as he came.

\------

Justin was sitting on the couch, channel-surfing when Brian emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Justin glanced up from his spot and his mouth practically dropped open. Brian laughed at Justin’s expression. The laugh startled Justin out of his mesmerized state. He smiled at the older man.

“You know, for a straight guy, you could get a lot of men with a body like that,” Justin stated, turning back to the television. Brian snickered, headed towards his room to put some clothes on. Once he reached his doorway, he turned around.

“Who said I was straight?” he asked, then turned back around, going into his room and shutting the door. He smirked to himself, thinking ‘4… 3… 2…’

Justin sat on the couch for a second before getting up and going to the door. He was about to open it when it opened and there stood Brian with a smirk on his face looking sexy as hell. 

“So, Officer Kinney. You’re telling me that you like boys?” Justin asked with a smirk on his face. Brian’s own smirk widened.

“No, I don’t like boys, Mr. Taylor. I like men,” he said as he grabbed Justin by the waist, leaning down to press his lips to his.

Before their lips could meet, there was a large *boom* heard outside the cottage. Brian quickly let go of Justin, pushing him behind him, fully in ‘protective mode’. He walked slowly to the front door, looking out the window. His mouth dropped open.

Somebody exploded the mailbox. Brian heard Justin gasp behind him when he saw what happened.

“Brian … this is usually around the time when I go get the mail,” Justin said. Brian furrowed his brow.

“Stay here. Don’t come outside,” he said. Opening the drawer by the door, he pulled out the gun that he kept there. He turned the safety off, looking outside. He didn’t see anyone, so he quickly made his way over to the mailbox. What he saw there made his stomach sick.

Sitting next to the blown up mailbox was a toothbrush in a Ziploc bag. Written on the bag in permanent marker was this:

“I just had to taste you.”


	4. Conflict of Interest

A few weeks had gone by since the mailbox explosion, and things had somewhat returned to normal (or, as normal as they could get) in Justin's cottage. Justin was freaked out by the thought of his stalker getting into his house to get the toothbrush, but he was trying to cope with it. He was glad to have Michael and Brian there. 

Brian was concerned by the fact that somehow, and he had no idea how, The Fan had managed to get into the house, take the toothbrush, and get out of the house … without anyone's knowledge. So, he changed how things ran. He and Michael would take 12 hour shifts. This way, there would be someone awake at all hours of the day. So something like this would not happen again. 

Brian was on his shift, and Michael was catching some z's, since his shift would start at midnight. He sat in the living room, reading a book. Glancing over at the digital clock on the cable box, he saw that it was 9:52pm. Standing up, he moved to the window, pulling back the curtains and glancing outside. 

"There's no one out there, believe me, I've been looking," said a voice behind him, startling him. He jumped, turning around to see Justin standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that Justin was just wearing a tight pair of swim trunks, not leaving much to the imagination. Shaking his head he closed his book. 

"You scared the shit out of me," Brian said, his eyes traveling over Justin's bare chest. Eyes landing on Justin's face, he saw him smile. 

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted to escort me out to the swimming pool," he said, with a roll of his eyes. He smiled, remembering the fit Brian had a few days ago when he couldn't find Justin anywhere in the house. He had gone outside for a swim, and Brian freaked out when he couldn't find him, and made a new rule, saying that Justin wasn't to leave the house without either him or Michael with him. Brian spoke, bringing Justin back to the current time. 

"Yeah, I guess I could go for a swim," he shrugged, setting his book down on the coffee table. "Just let me grab my suit. STAY here," Brian pointed to the couch, and Justin snickered, sitting down on it. He reached down, grabbing the book Brian sat down. He looked at the spine of the book and his grin grew wider. Brian was reading Harry Potter. He set the book back down and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for the brunette to join him. 

Brian opened his top drawer, pulling out the swim trunks he had recently purchased. He didn't think to pack swim trunks, so he had to go out and buy some. While he undressed, he thought of Justin, and remembered when he had almost kissed the blonde. It was right before the mailbox incident. He was almost thankful that the mailbox blew up, because it brought him back to his senses. He couldn't think around the other man. The scent of Justin clogged his brain, and he acted stupidly. He shook his head, grabbing a towel and heading back into the living room. 

Outside, they both draped their towels over lawn chairs. Justin was the first to jump into the water. He came up to the surface and shook the water out of his hair. 

"Aren't you coming in? The water's great," he said, motioning for Brian to get into the water as well. Brian just smirked and shook his head. 

"No, it looks really fucking cold," he said. Justin rolled his eyes, swimming over to the edge and pulling himself out of the water. Brian had to avert his eyes from Justin's wet and dripping chest. 

"Come on, don't be such a fucking baby," Justin said, grabbing Brian's wrist and pulling.

"Don't you dare-" Brian started, but it was too late. Justin had already pushed him into the pool, and jumped in after him. Brian came to the surface and pushed the hair out of his face. 

"What was that?" Justin asked, smirk in place.

"You little pain in the ass, come back here," he called as Justin started swimming away from him. He grabbed onto Justin's ankle and pulled him back a little too hard. Justin's body slid through the water and bumped into Brian's, and they both stood there in the water, chest to chest.

Brian could have sworn that there were electric sparks between their bodies. He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips roughly onto Justin's. Justin reacted immediately, reaching his arms up and wrapping them around Brian's neck, as Brian grabbed at Justin's hips, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together more. 

Justin moaned softly into Brian's mouth, one of his hands moving away from his neck to travel down his chest. Brian started walking backwards in the water, and Justin followed, their mouths never disconnecting. Brian's tongue darted out to slide along Justin's lips, and Justin opened his mouth, letting him inside. 

Brian gasped, pulling away from the kiss when he felt Justin's hand grasp his semi-hard cock. He wasn't sure when the blonde had managed to untie his trunks, and get his hand down inside his there, all he knew was that his hand felt fucking amazing. He was grateful when his back hit the side of the pool, and he couldn't walk any further. He leaned against the wall, biting his lip as Justin leaned in and started sucking on his neck. 

Justin wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but the next thing he knew, his hand was down Brian's trunks, and he was stroking his hard cock. He slid his thumb over the slit, and grinned against Brian's neck when he heard Brian's moans. Since the trunks were untied, and with all the motion going on down there, the trunks slowly fell down Brian's legs. Justin moved his hand faster, up and down the length of Brian's cock, which definitely wasn't lacking in any way/shape/form. He knew he'd have great wet dreams of that cock up his ass. 

Brian was mumbling incoherently as Justin's hand moved faster and faster. He moaned loudly when he felt him thumbing his slit. He felt his balls tighten and knew it was only a matter of time. Justin sucked harder on his neck, and his other hand went down to squeeze Brian's balls. He heard Brian's loud, low groan, and felt sudden spurts of warm liquid, and he grinned. He moved back from Brian's neck to his lips, kissing him more. 

After having what he was sure was the best orgasm of his life, Brian returned the kisses, determined to return the favor to the gorgeous blonde. Thinking to himself, he admitted that if a handjob from Justin could cause him to feel like that, what would fucking him be like? A red flag went off in his brain, and he pushed Justin away gently. 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Justin asked, trying to catch his breath. Brian shook his head, maneuvering his trunks back up to his waist, tying them. 

"No, it's just that I'm your bodyguard. This is such a bad idea," he said, his hands on his waist. Justin shrugged. 

"Who cares? This," he said, using his finger to motion between their bodies, "is rare. This connection. I know you felt those sparks before, don't lie," he said. Brian sighed, a hand reaching up to run through his hair. 

"Yeah, I felt something, but I also know that nothing else can happen. Justin, think about it. What happens when your little stalker finds out about me? He could go to way more drastic measures, and I don't want to see anything bad happen again," he rationalized. Justin shook his head. 

"Fine. Whatever," he said, pulling himself out of the water and grabbing his towel. He dried off quickly, then walked back into the house. Brian sighed, pulling himself out of the water as well. He shook his head as he picked up his towel, drying himself off as well. Turning off the outside light, he entered the house. 

Neither of them saw the person watching them from behind the bushes.

When Brian went inside, he saw Michael sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating something.

"Hey, Mikey. Get a good sleep?" he asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. Michael nodded, swallowing his food.

"Yeah, it was good. What's wrong with Justin? He just stormed through here and totally ignored me when i said hello," he said, taking another bite of his food. Brian shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said, pushing himself off the counter. He clapped Micheal on the back. "Would you mind starting your shift a little early tonight, since you're up? I'm beat," he asked.

"No, not at all. Get some sleep, you look exhausted," Michael said, putting his dishes in the sink and starting the water. Brian nodded.

"Thanks, Mikey. See you in the morning," he waved, walking towards the door.

"Night," Michael called behind him.


	5. Conflict of Interest

A few days had gone by, and the tension in the house was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Brian and Justin didn't talk much, and they had quit hanging out. Justin spent a lot of time in his room, and Brian spent a lot of time pacing the house, checking and rechecking windows to make himself feel useful. 

Justin lay on his bed, writing his daily entry in his journal. He's kept a journal since he was in ninth grade. They started out as just something to do, but quickly became a daily routine for him. He liked to document his life for him to read later in life. The previous journals that got filled up were kept in a locked safe in the corner of his room. 

Finishing up his entry about the day before, he sighed, closing the journal and putting it into his bedside table drawer. He stood up and stretched, his stomach grumbling. "Fuck. I'm hungry," he said to himself, opening the door to his bedroom and going out into the living room. He made his way to the kitchen and stopped when he saw that Brian was standing at the stove. 

Brian turned when he heard someone at the door.

"Hey, I'm making good old macaroni and cheese … want some?" he asked, stirring the noodles in the boiling water. Justin bit his lip, then nodded. 

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," he said, sitting down at the table. The silence just hung in the room until Brian couldn't take it anymore. He put the spoon down and turned around. 

"Listen. We need to talk," he said, leaning against the counter next to the stove. Justin shrugged.

"What's there to talk about?"

"This," Brian motioned between them. "It's not good for us to not be on speaking terms. That's one of the reasons that this is just not a good idea." 

"What's not a good idea?"

"Us hooking up."

"Why not?"

"Because, Justin. Think about it," Brian sat at the table across from Justin. "I'm your hired bodyguard. I'm being paid to protect you. This is my JOB," he started. Justin didn't say anything, so he continued. "If my boss found out that something was going on between us, I could be fired from this job, maybe even from the Pittsburgh PD completely," he said. Justin glanced down at his fingers. 

"How would your boss find out? It's not like Michael's going to say anything. You guys have been friends for-fucking-ever, I doubt he'd do that to you." 

"Still, Justin, it doesn't make it right."

Justin stood up and went over to the stove, stirring the macaroni in the pot. Brian stood up as well, crossing his arms across his chest. Justin came back to the table and stood next to Brian. 

"Fuck what's right. I want you, you want me, end of story," he said, grabbing Brian's collar and pulling him down to crush their lips together in a heated kiss. Brian tried to resist at first, but quickly realized that there was no way he could. He wanted the blonde way too much. Forcing his thoughts back, he wrapped his arms around Justin's middle, pulling him closer and sliding his tongue into the younger man's mouth. 

Justin let a satisfied moan transfer from his mouth to Brian's, tangling his right hand up in the other man's soft chestnut hair, pulling at it a bit. His left hand held onto Brian's built bicep, grounding himself, since he seemed to be floating. 

Both of them were so involved in each other, they never noticed Michael walk in. Michael smirked, rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat. Nothing. Chuckling quietly to himself, he cleared his throat really loudly, and the pair broke apart, glancing at the doorway. 

"Sorry. Just came in to see if there was any food being cooked, or if I needed to cook something," he said, an eyebrow raised. The two let go of each other, and Justin moved towards the stove. 

"Oh, Brian's got some macaroni and cheese cooking … you're welcome to that," he said with a smile. Michael nodded. He glanced at Brian and crooked a finger at him, motioning to the living room. Justin stayed in the kitchen to tend to the food while Brian followed Michael into the living room. 

"Yes, Mikey?" Brian asked, sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

"What are you doing, Brian?" Michael asked. Brian shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest again.

"It looks like I'm sitting on a couch," was his smart-ass reply. Michael rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Brian.

"I mean with Justin. You know, you could get into some serious trouble with that. What if Beckett finds out? He could fire you." 

"Is that all?" Brian asked with a roll of his own eyes. Michael tilted his head to the side.

"Just … be careful, okay?" Brian stood up and gave Michael a friendly kiss on the lips.

"I always am," he smiled, walking back into the kitchen. Michael shook his head, watching him go.

\------

I sat out in the backyard, watching in the window. Watching my beautiful Justin. With that horrible man. That … cop. Something has to be done about this. And soon. Justin will be mine. If I have to kill that cop, he will be mine.


	6. Conflict of Interest

Justin awoke the next morning to an incessant ringing coming from his bedside table. He groaned, rolling over and picking up his cell phone. 

"What?" he growled, laying back in his bed. He heard a giggle on the other end of the line. 

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?" a female voice asked him. Despite the early hour and his groggy state of mind, he smiled. 

"Hey, Daph! What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really. How are you?"

"Eh. I'm okay."

"Just okay? From the pictures you e-mailed me, you should be more than okay with that hunk in your house every single day! Has anything else progressed?" 

"Nah. Well, kind of. We've fooled around a little bit, but it's mostly just kissing."

"Well, that's better than nothing!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, guess what?"

"I don't know. Tell me."

"I'm coming to visit you! I'm at the airport right now, and my plane's boarding in like half an hour."

"No way! Why didn't you tell me? I'm totally going to the airport to meet you."

"No, Justin, don't do that. I'll be fine, I'll just grab a cab. Besides, I don't think your bodyguard would let you leave the house," she snickered. 

"Shut up. Fine. I'll see you when you get here. Call me when you're here, in the city, okay?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you then. See you soon!"

"See you, Daph," Justin said, then closed his phone. He smiled, glancing at the clock on his bedside table, it was 8:35am. He groaned, stretching and getting out of bed. He went into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and brushed his teeth. He fucking hated the feeling of morning breath. He opened his bedroom door and smirked at the scene before him. 

Brian was sitting on the couch, that Harry Potter book opened on his lap, a cup of coffee in his hand. Michael was sitting next to him, a Captain Astro comic opened on his lap, a cup of orange juice in his hand. It was a scene out of a movie. Justin chuckled, causing both men to look up. 

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Michael joked, closing his comic book and standing up. Brian snickered and looked back down at his book. Justin rolled his eyes. 

"Don't give me that. It's eight fucking thirty in the morning … I should still be sleeping," he said with a smirk.

"Well then, let me get the princess some coffee," Michael said, bowing as he walked out of the room. Justin shook his head, plopping down on the couch next to Brian. 

"I never would have pegged you for a Harry Potter kind of guy," he couldn't resist. Brian looked over at him for a second before a smile graced his face and he looked back down at the book. 

"Shut up," he said, putting the bookmark in the page he was on, closing the book. Justin just shook his head. "How did you sleep?" Brian asked, setting the book on the table. 

"Okay. Better than usual," he said with a smirk. Brian's tongue escaped his mouth, licking his smiling lips as he shook his head. He recalled the night before when he had sent Justin off to bed after a pretty steamy make-out session on the couch. 

"Yeah, well …" he shrugged. Justin grinned, reaching out and grabbing the back of Brian's head. "Hey, hey, I have coffee breath, and you have morning breath," Brian protested. Justin shrugged. 

"I brushed my teeth, and who cares about coffee breath," he said, then pulled Brian in anyway. Brian didn't resist, reaching his hand out and running it through Justin's soft blonde hair. They heard someone clearing their throat and broke apart, glancing at the doorway. 

"Coffee?" Michael asked. Justin offered a smile, and shook his head. 

"Thanks, Michael, but I think I'm going to take a shower," he said, glancing at Brian as he said the word 'shower'. Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright, well, we're almost out of food here, should I go to the store?" Michael asked, wanting to be helpful. Justin's eyes lit up as he remembered about Daphne. 

"Yeah! If you wouldn't mind, that is. My friend Daphne is coming to visit, and she eats almost as much as I do," he informed the other men. Brian snickered. 

"Shit, Mikey, you better just buy the whole fucking grocery store," he said, then added "Ow," when Justin whacked him on the arm. Michael laughed, shaking his head. 

"No, of course I don't mind. I'll go to the store, stock up on food. Anything in particular?" he asked, grabbing Brian's jeep keys. 

"Nah, Daphne's not picky," Justin answered.

"Be careful with the jeep, Mikey," Brian reminded him. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," he said, going out the front door and closing it behind him. Justin turned to Brian.

"So … about that shower …" Justin said, getting up and walking backwards towards the bathroom. Brian laughed, standing up and following him. 

Inside the bathroom, Justin turned the water on, letting it get warm as he undressed. Brian stood with his back against the door, a smirk on his face as he watched the blonde. Once Justin was completely undressed, Brian pushed himself away from the door and started undressing as well. Justin retreated into the shower, letting the water run over his body while he waited for Brian. He felt arms around him from behind, and he leaned into Brian's embrace. 

Brian leaned down, placing kisses on Justin's neck, his hand going lower, until he finally grasped his cock. He heard Justin's groan, and Justin leaned his head back onto Brian's shoulder. Brian moved to kiss Justin's lips, his hand moving faster. He felt more than heard Justin's moans, and frowned when Justin pulled away and pushed his hand off of his cock, turning to face him. 

"What-" he started, but was cut off when Justin pressed his lips to his gently.

"Fuck me," Justin said. Brian leaned down and kissed him a little harder, pressing Justin's back against the wall of the shower. He reached one hand down inbetween them and continued stroking Justin's cock a little more. Justin groaned, the sound vibrating into Brian's mouth, and Brian pulled away. 

"Condoms?" he asked. Justin opened the shower curtain and reached into the cabinet over the sink, grabbing a packet and handing it to Brian. Brian ripped it open with his teeth, handing it to Justin, who slid it onto the brunette's hard cock. Brian slid his hand around to Justin's ass, slipping a few fingers inside, stretching him open. Justin moaned, clutching Brian's shoulders. 

When Brian felt that Justin was ready, he turned him around so he was facing the wall and gripped his hips. He positioned his cock at the blonde's hole, and slowly pushed inside, using the water from the shower as lubrication. Justin hissed at the intrusion, pushing back when he was ready for Brian to move. 

Brian held onto Justin's hips, thrusting in and out of his tight ass. Justin's head fell back and rested on Brian's shoulder, giving the older man the opportunity to kiss him, and Brian did so. As Brian kept moving, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, so he reached around and grabbed a hold of Justin's cock, tugging at it. 

Justin's breathing quickened and his lips fell away from Brian's. Brian buried his face into Justin's neck, and started thrusting faster, along with moving his hand faster. Justin came first, shooting his load all over the shower wall. His tightening ass muscles caused Brian to groan and go over the edge as well. 

Justin collapsed into Brian's chest and Brian held him up. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom. They washed each other's hair and bodies, stealing kisses inbetween. Afterwards, they both got dressed and headed out into the kitchen to eat some much needed food. 

\------

Around 1:00pm, Justin's cell phone started to ring again.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey! The plane landed, I got my luggage, and I'm hailing a cab now. I should be at your place in about an hour or so," came Daphne's voice. Justin smiled. 

"I really wish you would have let me come pick you up."

"Psht, whatever. I'll be there soon," Daphne said, then hung up. Justin was still smiling as he hung up his phone, and Michael walked in.

"What's with the smile?" Michael asked, sitting down on the couch. Justin shrugged, sitting down next to him.

"Daphne's gonna be here in like an hour," he said. Michael nodded, picking up his comic book.

"Where's Brian?" he asked, flipping through the pages to where he left off that morning.

"He's doing an 'exterior check'," Justin said, holding up his hands and making the quotation marks with his fingers. Michael laughed.

"An 'exterior check', eh? He must be getting all flustered that you're going to have a friend over, and won't be able to devote all your attention to him," he said. Justin blushed. 

"Yeah … maybe," he admitted. "I'm gonna go lay down for awhile, okay? Let Brian know when he gets in, so that he's not searching the grounds for me," he rolled his eyes. Michael nodded. 

"Will do."

\------

Knocking on Justin's door woke him from sleep this time. He groaned, rolling over. He glanced at his clock, it was 3:37pm. 

"Fuck, I slept too long," he said, standing up and stretching. The knocking continued. "Jesus, come in!" he called, and his door opened. Brian was standing in the doorway. 

"Hey. What time was your friend supposed to get here?" he asked.

"She's not here yet?" Justin glanced at the clock on his bedtable. 3:38. He glanced at his watch. 3:38.

"No, she's not," Brian answered. Justin rolled his eyes.

"She probably fucking got lost, or gave the cab driver the wrong address. I told her I should have come got her," he said, taking out his cell phone. He dialed her phone, but there was no answer. "Hmm, there's no answer," he said. He and Brian went into the living room. 

"How long ago was she supposed to be here?" Brian asked. 

"She was supposed to be here around two/two thirty-ish. Where's Michael?" Justin asked.

"Sleeping so he can get up at midnight," Brian answered. Justin went over to Michael's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was a groggy 'what' from inside, so he opened it. 

"Hey, Michael, did anyone call the house while I was asleep?" Justin asked. Michael sat up, rubbing his eyes and shook his head. 

"No, not before I went to sleep," he said. Justin nodded.

"Sorry to wake you up," he said, closing the door. He went outside to stand on the porch, and Brian followed him. "The weather's not like, crazy or anything … I don't see how she could have gotten lost," he said, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Do you think something happened?" he asked Brian. Brian shrugged.

"I don't know. Try calling her again," he said. Justin pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Daphne's cell. It rang, and there was a distant ringing somewhere in the backyard. Justin's stomach dropped, and he dropped his cell phone, running into the backyard. 

"Daphne!" he yelled, looking around. Brian followed him.

"Justin, get inside the house now," he said, as he drew his gun.

"But, Daphne," he started, but Brian cut him off.

"What if he's out here? GET INSIDE THE HOUSE, NOW," Brian ordered. Justin nodded, running back inside the house. Brian saw the window curtain being pulled back and Justin watching from inside. Brian followed the sound of the ringing as it got louder. He reached the bushes at the edge of the property. Bracing himself, he looked over the bushes. 

And saw the body of a young girl laying in a puddle of blood. He gasped, and a hand flew to his mouth. He saw a piece of paper stuck to the girl's clothing. Leaning closer to the body, he noticed that there were words written on the paper. 

"If I can't be close to you, no one can."


	7. Conflict of Interest

“I just … I can’t believe she’s gone,” Justin said. Brian nodded, running his fingers through Justin’s soft blonde hair. He was sitting on the corner of the couch, and Justin was lying down, resting his head in Brian’s lap.

“I know,” Brian glanced around the living room, trying not to think about the events of the past day. But trying not to think about it would be like trying not to look at a huge elephant in the room.

He had found Justin’s friend Daphne behind the bushes in the backyard, in a puddle of her own blood. Somebody had slit her throat. The local cops suspected that whoever did it was hiding behind the bushes, and when they saw her, they grabbed her from behind and slit her throat, not giving her any time to make any noise. Justin had taken this really hard, as was expected. 

He hadn’t really spoken much since he had found out what happened. Brian would never forget the look on Justin’s face when he turned around and saw Justin standing in the window. 

Michael came into the room, and sat down on the chair next to the couch. He turned to Justin.

“Hey, Justin … Daphne’s mother just called with the funeral arrangements. They decided that since you’re not permitted to travel, that they’d fly out here and have a ceremony here, instead. Since you were her best friend,” he informed the other men. Justin looked at Brian.

“Well … I really want to go,” he said. Brian glanced over at Michael, and then he looked back at Justin.

“I don’t know if that’s such a great idea. I mean, the person who … uh … killed Daphne might be there,” he said. Justin sighed.

“If I don’t go, then this person’s won. Daphne was my best friend since I was like, four years old. I have to go,” he argued. 

“Fine. We’ll go. Me and you. You are NOT to leave my side. Not even to go to the bathroom,” Brian said. Justin smiled his first smile in 24 hours. He leaned up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Brian’s lips.

“Thank you,” he said.

\------

Justin and Brian arrived at the wake ceremony, and Justin looked around. He immediately saw Daphne’s mother and headed over to her, Brian following him.

“Mrs. Chanders?” he called. She turned around and Justin was struck at how much Daphne looked like her mother. He choked back a sob, holding out his arms when she hugged him. “I’m so incredibly sorry,” he whispered as she clung to him.

“Oh, baby, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault,” she said, and pulled away from him. He reached up and wiped a tear.

“It is. If I had just insisted that one of us met her at the airport …” he trailed off.

“Then one of you would most likely be dead as well. Justin, sweetheart, it is NOT your fault,” she insisted. Justin rolled his lips into his mouth and nodded as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. She stood up and wiped her eyes, and then saw Brian. “Who is this?” she asked.

“Oh, this is Brian. Brian Kinney. He’s my … uh … boyfriend,” Justin said, turning to look at Brian. He wasn’t sure that he wanted everyone knowing that he was there with his bodyguard. Brian just nodded and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Chanders. I’m sorry it’s under such dismal circumstances,” he said. She nodded.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kinney. I’m always telling Justin that he needed to find himself a nice man to settle down with,” she smiled.

“Please, call me Brian. Mr. Kinney makes me feel old,” he smiled as well. “I’m really sorry for your loss,” he offered. She nodded. 

“Thank you, Brian. Justin, why don’t you go find Mr. Chanders? I know he wanted to see you,” she said. Justin nodded, and gave her another hug before heading off to find Daphne’s father.

“She’s a nice woman. This must be killing her,” Brian said. Justin nodded, staying silent.

Neither of them saw the person sitting in the corner, his eyes following them walking around the room.

\------

Justin was standing with Brian at the refreshment table, sipping a can of Pepsi. He was holding tightly onto Brian’s hand as Brian conversed with some random person. He saw someone who seemed to be watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to look at them. 

There was a kid, looking no more than 18 years old, sitting in a chair, watching him. When Justin looked over, the kid looked down, and then glanced back up. When he saw that Justin was watching him, he smiled shyly and waved. Justin smiled and waved back, and the kid stood up. 

“Hi, my name’s Joe, I’m such a big fan of yours,” the kid said when he reached them. He seemed really nervous. Justin just smiled nervously.

“Thanks very much,” he said.

“So, did you know Daphne?” Joe asked, and then looked down, obviously embarrassed. “Well, duh, of course you knew her, you’re here,” he said. Justin smiled.

“Yeah, we’ve been best friends since we were four. How did you know her?” he asked.

“Oh, we went to medical school together. She’s such a great girl, I’m so sorry it had to end this way,” Joe said, sadness clouding his features. Justin smiled.

“I know what you mean,” he said, letting go of Brian’s hand and turning to face this guy.

“You look like you need a hug,” Joe said. Justin kind of tensed at the thought of this person touching him.

“Um … no, that’s okay,” he said with a polite smile.

“Oh, come on. Just a hug,” Joe said, holding his arms out and reaching for Justin.

“No! I said no!” Justin cried as Joe wrapped his arm around him. Brian heard Justin’s cries and turned to see some guy bothering Justin, then touching him. He went into protective mode, pulling out his cuffs and tackling the guy. He tackled him to the ground, pulling his arms behind his back, cuffing him.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law,” Brian started the standard speech, arresting the kid. He called over the undercover cops that he had placed there, and they took over from there. He moved over and wrapped an arm around Justin.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Justin just had his arms wrapped around himself, and nodded.

“Yeah … I think so. He just kind of creeped me out,” he said. 

“Well, they’ll question him at the station … find out if he’s The Fan,” Brian told him. Justin nodded.

“Can we just … get out of here?” he asked. Brian nodded, wrapping an arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go,” he said, leading Justin out of the funeral home.

\------

Later that night, Brian and Justin sat together on the sofa. Justin was writing in his journal, and Brian was reading his Harry Potter book. The telephone rang, and Michael came into the room, picking it up.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Justin Taylor, please,” the voice on the other end said.

“Just a minute,” Michael said. He put his hand over the receiver. “Justin, telephone,” he said. Justin stood up and went over, taking the phone from Michael.

“Hello?” he said. He heard some heavy breathing, and was about to hang up when he heard in a really creepy whispered voice: 

“You got the wrong guy.”


	8. Conflict of Interest

“Come in!” Justin called, laying on his bed. He had an Anne Rice book open in front of him and he glanced up at the door as it opened. 

“Hey,” Brian popped his head inside, glancing at the blonde.

“Hey,” Justin said, glancing back down at his shut book. “What’s up?” he asked, sitting up. Brian came inside and closed the door.

“Nothing, really. My shift just ended, and I’m tired,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. Justin waved him over and he smiled, pushing himself off the frame and walking over to the bed. He sat down next to Justin. 

“Sleepy Brian,” Justin said, laying back onto his bed. The brunette smiled, laying back as well, gathering Justin up in his arms out of instinct.

“You okay, Sunshine?” Brian asked. Justin shrugged.

“About as well as can be expected. I have a crazy stalker after me who’s murdered my best friend. And, just as I’m beginning to think that the nightmare’s over, that The Fan is in jail, we find out we got the wrong guy. I don’t know, Brian. How would you be if all this shit was happening to you?” 

“Pretty fucking terrified. And, a wreck on top of it,” Brian admitted. He tilted Justin’s head up to look at his eyes. “You’re strong, Sunshine. Believe me, you’ll get through this.” He leaned down and inch, gently pressing his lips against the blonde’s. He felt Justin reach up and wrap his arms around Brian’s neck, kissing him back. Brian let his tongue slip between his lips, tracing Justin’s bottom lip.

Just as Justin opened his mouth to him, and things started to get good, Brian’s cell phone rang. He groaned and pulled away. 

“Ignore it,” Justin pleaded, pulling his head back down and bringing their lips together once more. Brian obeyed and ignored the ringing phone, which eventually stopped ringing.

He slid his hand up the back of Justin’s t-shirt, raking his nails over the younger man’s back. He grinned when he heard Justin’s low moan.

Justin slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Brian’s pants, slipping his hand inside and grasping his rapidly stiffening cock. Brian gasped, pulling away. His head fell back and hit the headboard, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Justin leaned in, alternating between soft, feather kisses and then rough bites on Brian’s neck. Once again, interrupting Brian’s pleasure, his cell phone rang. He groaned again.

“Un-fucking-believable,” he muttered, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to see who needed to speak with him so desperately. He glanced at the ID and cursed again. “Fuck!” he said, putting his hand over Justin’s to still his motions.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s my fucking chief,” Brian informed him, opening his cell. He cleared his throat. “Kinney.”

“Kinney, it’s Beckett. We need to have a little chat,” came the voice of his police chief.

“Hey, Chief. What’s up?” 

“It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been having a physical relationship with your client,” Beckett went straight to the point.

“A physical relationship with my client?”

“You’re fucking him, Brian. You know that is not acceptable!”

“I know. And I’m not sorry.”

“Pack your shit, I’m taking you off of this case.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m taking you off this case. Now, I want you out by tomorrow.”

“Beckett, this case is NOT over! Justin needs protection … you can‘t just abandon him!”

“Kinney, you know the rules. Falling in love with your client is a conflict of interest, you endanger him more than you protect him,” Beckett tried reasoning.

“He needs protection!” Brian couldn’t deny the love accusation, though he wanted to.

“I’m putting Thomas on it.”

“Thomas? Kip Thomas doesn’t even know what police protection IS!”

“Brian. Do not argue with me.”

“Fuck you, Beckett. There is no way I’m leaving here.”

“Then I’ll have to fire you, Kinney. You know the rules, there’s not an exception for you.”

“Fuck you. You don’t have to fire me … I quit!”

“You quit? Fine. If you mess with Thomas’ investigation in any way, we’ll have you escorted off the property, and then a restraining order drawn up. Do you hear me, Kinney?”

“Fuck you.” Brian closed his cell phone, seething.

“Brian? What’s going on?” Justin asked.

“Well, I just quit my job.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m being taken off your case. Conflict of interest.”

“So … you’re not my bodyguard anymore?” Justin asked.

“Nope,” Brian shook his head.

“Then … when are you leaving?” Justin asked, trying to hide the sadness he felt.

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I said that I’m not leaving. I don’t trust this new officer they’re bringing in farther than I can throw him,” Brian said. It wasn’t a total lie, but it wasn’t the total truth either. Justin just smiled. “What?” Brian asked when the blonde wouldn’t stop smiling at him.

“You think I’m gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to love me, and hug me, and marry me,” Justin sang jokingly. Brian laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Shut up, brat,” he said, pulling Justin in for another kiss. “Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something,” he said, grinning when Justin started moving his hand again.


	9. Conflict of Interest

Kip Thomas had arrived to take over Brian's place as head-guard, and Brian was not happy. He wasn't letting Justin out of his sight, not for one minute. He kept telling himself that he still thought of Justin as his case, and that's why he wasn't leaving. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was actually starting to have feelings for the blond. He was Brian Kinney. He didn't have feelings for other people. Not those kinds of feelings, anyway. 

Justin sat in his studio that was a part of his house, painting. He hadn't painted in a long time, but for some reason, he was inspired. He glanced at Brian sitting on the couch across the room and smiled. Turning back to his canvas, he saw Brian's wide hazel eyes staring back out at him, and knew the other man was his inspiration. There was a knock on his studio door and he chuckled at how quickly Brian sprang to his feet to answer it.

Brian heard the knock on his door and got up off the couch, pulling open the door. He scowled when he saw Kip standing there. 

"What do you want?" he asked. Kip rolled his eyes.

"I need to speak with Mr. Taylor," he said, crossing his arms across his body. He, unlike Brian, enjoyed wearing his officer's uniform every day. Brian preferred the less noticeable look of being casual. 

"You think I'd actually leave him alone with you?" Brian asked, not moving an inch. Justin got up off of the stool he was sitting on and went over to the door. 

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say to Brian, too, Kip," Justin said. 

"Please, call me Officer Thomas," Kip said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You know, the whole point of being a private bodyguard is being inconspicuous. And … wearing your uniform everyday, having Justin call you 'Officer Thomas', that's not," he said. Kip turned and looked at him. 

"Kinney, you have no say. You are off the job. Now, shut up," Kip turned to look at Justin. "Mr. Taylor, please come with me," he said, holding out his hand. Justin shook his head. 

"No. Like I said before, anything you say to me, can be said in front of Brian as well," Justin said, crossing his arms and walking back to his painting. He sat back down on his stool, grabbed his brush, and started again. Brian smirked at Kip before closing the door in his face and walking back to the couch.

\-----

Later that night, Brian sat on a beach chair in the backyard, reading a book while watching Justin doing his laps. Feeling water hit his legs, he glanced up and saw Justin looking at him.

“What do you want, brat?” he asked, a smile crossing his face. Justin laughed.

“Come on, get in. It’s nice.”

“No way. I’m perfectly happy sitting on this chair, watching you freeze your ass off in that pool,” Brian smirked. Justin shook his head, pulling himself out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off the best that he could before coming over and sitting on the edge of the beach chair.

“Please come swim with me?” Justin made a puppy-dog face. Brian laughed.

“Cut it out, Sunshine. That shit doesn’t work on me,” he said, closing his book and laying it down on the table next to him. Justin abandoned the puppy-dog face, and smiled instead. He threw down his towel and ran, jumping back into the pool. Brian shook his head, laughing. He turned to look inside the house, and saw Kip watching them from the kitchen. Suddenly, he felt Justin’s body on top of his. Justin’s WET body. 

“I got you wet!” Justin laughed, resting his head on Brian’s chest. Brian groaned.

“God … you’re such a fucking brat. I have no idea why I put up with you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Justin. Justin smiled.

“You think I’m gorgeous, you want to kiss me—“ Justin began, but Brian cut him off by placing one of his hands over his mouth.

“Shut up,” he said, then pulled him up so that he could reach, and leaned down, kissing him. Justin laughed against his lips and pulled away.

“I told you! You so care about me. You LOVE me!” he teased. Brian rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair. 

“Twat,” he said. Justin just smiled, laying his head back down on Brian’s chest, snuggling in close to him. Brian wrapped his arms around him again, one hand running through the wet blond hair. They both lay there like that, content for the moment.

\-----

He got up from his spot in the bushes, quiet as can be. Once he was out of hearing range, he cursed.

“God damnit! They’ve fucking fallen for each other. The boss isn’t gonna be happy about this,” the man said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his boss’ number.

“What?” came the answer. He bit his lip.

“Boss, it’s me. I’ve just been watching them, and I have some bad news. They’re fucking in love,” he said.

“In love? They can’t be. You’re slacking in your watching duties. Get back to me tomorrow,” the Boss said, then hung up. He nodded.

“Denial won’t help, Boss,” he said to no one in particular, getting in his car and driving back to the hotel. 

\-----

Brian was woken up by loud knocking on Justin’s bedroom door. He had taken to sleeping in Justin’s room with him, because he hated leaving the man unattended. Groaning, he got up and removed the lock that he had installed, opening the door. He was startled totally awake to see his police chief standing on the other side.

“Beckett? What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked. Beckett just shook his head.

“I really hate to do this, Brian, but you have to leave. I told you that you couldn’t mess around with Thomas’ investigation, and he tells me that you’ve got Mr. Taylor not listening to him,” he said. Brian turned to look at the still sleeping Justin, before returning his gaze to his ex-police chief.

“Thomas is being a complete moron! He’s walking around in his officer uniform, and having Justin call him Officer Thomas … how obvious is that to this stalker that there’s police in the house?!” Brian argued. Beckett shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter. I’ve talked with him, he understands. You’ve interfered, and now you have to go. Don’t make me get the handcuffs, Brian,” Beckett pleaded. Brian shook his head, his jaw clenched tightly.

“Fine. I’ll be out in a few minutes, let me get my stuff together,” he said, then slammed the door shut. He turned to Justin and bit his lip. Kneeling down on the bed beside him, he shook him slightly. “Justin … Jus, wake up,” he called. Justin rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

“Too early, Bri … you can fuck me in an hour,” he mumbled. Brian couldn’t help but smile. He pulled the blanket off Justin’s head.

“Sunshine … I have to leave,” he said. Justin yawned and stretched, opening his eyes.

“Where are you going?” he asked. Brian shook his head.

“Thomas told the police chief that I’m interfering with his investigation, so they’re making me go. I can either leave myself, or they can take me out in handcuffs,” he said, rolling his lips into his mouth. Justin sat up in the bed.

“What? You’re leaving, leaving?” he asked. Brian nodded. “Brian, you can’t leave!” he cried out, fear in his eyes. Brian put his hands on Justin’s shoulders to calm him down some.

“Justin … relax. I’m going to fight this. I just have to leave now, so I won’t get arrested. Once I get back in Pittsburgh, I’ll go to the Lieutenant … I’ll do whatever I have to do to get back here, okay?” he said. Justin calmed himself down, nodding.

“Okay … okay,” he said, nodding his head. Brian sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to become a hermit to your bedroom—“ he started.

“Fuck that, I’m gonna be in here all the time. There’s a lock on it,” Justin interrupted. Brian smiled.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and hugged him tight.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, and it could very well be desperation talking,” Justin started in a whisper, “but I love you,” he finished. Brian closed his eyes, hugging the man back.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he repeated, standing up and pulling jeans on over his boxer briefs. He grabbed his bag and gave the blond a smile. “Don’t do anything stupid, Sunshine. If you don’t want to leave your room, then don’t leave your room,” he said. Justin nodded. 

Brian opened the door and walked out into the living room. Michael was sitting on the couch, arguing with Beckett about sending Brian away. Brian placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

“It’s okay, Mikey. I’m gonna get it sorted out,” he said, nodding. Michael folded his arms across his chest, scowling at Kip.

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Justin for you,” Michael offered. Brian smiled.

“Thanks, Mikey,” he said, dropping his bag by the door. He gave Mikey a quick kiss goodbye, and turned to pick up his bag.

“Wait!” Justin called, coming out of his bedroom. Brian let go of his bag and turned around, smiling, his arms full of blond boy.

“I wondered how long it’d take you to try and stop this from happening,” Brian said.

“Well, I know that I can’t stop it. Just make sure you’re back here soon,” Justin said. Brian nodded, and Justin leaned up, pressing his lips to Brian’s. Brian kissed him back, one hand on Justin’s waist, the other on his cheek. Justin has both his arms around Brian’s neck, trying to get as close as possible.

When they finally pulled apart, Brian leaned his forehead against Justin’s. 

“I promise. I will find a way to get back here,” he whispered. Justin nodded, giving him a final quick kiss, letting go of him. Brian smiled, grabbing his bag and going outside, throwing it into his jeep. He got into the driver’s seat and glanced back at the house, seeing Justin in the window. He sighed, starting his car and backing out of the driveway. He was determined. He would find a way to get back to that house and keep Justin safe.


	10. Conflict of Interest

Brian sat in his loft, smoking a cigarette and staring out the window. He had gone to the Lieutenant, hoping he would agree that Brian needed to be there with Justin. But he was shot down. The Lieutenant didn't feel that Justin was in any immediate danger, which pissed Brian off more. Sighing, he blew a puff of smoke out the window, glancing at the street below. 

"Fuck this. I can't just sit here," he said, throwing his cigarette butt out the window. He grabbed his keys and got into his jeep. As he was driving, his cell phone rang. Glancing at it, he smiled and opened it. 

"Hey there, Sunshine," he answered. He practically heard Justin's smile.

"Hey stud, what's going on?" Justin asked.

"I'm in the jeep. Where are you? Are you alone?"

"Yeah. I'm in my room. Door's locked."

"Good boy."

"I miss you," Justin whispered. Brian smiled. 

"Aww. You're a dork. Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on the secret."

"I'm coming back."

"Brian, you're gonna get arrested if you come back."

"I don't care. I just have a bad feeling about leaving you there alone," Brian pulled up outside of Michael's apartment.

"Brian, I'm fine! Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm stopping by Mikey's to get his spare gun, since they took mine when I lost the job. I'll be there in about an hour," he said, going up the stairs and using his spare key to get inside. He tuned out while Justin was telling him fifty million reasons why it was a bad idea. 

Going inside, he went right to Michael's bedroom. He opened the drawer that Mikey's spare gun was in, pocketing it and taking some bullets. Turning around, an open door caught his eye. He walked closer to Mikey's open closet door. 

"Justin, shut the fuck up for five sec-" he cut himself off when he opened the door. He had meant to close the door, but out of curiosity, he glanced inside. 

There was picture upon picture of Justin taped to the wall. Some had hearts around the face, others had the face x'd out, and even others had the face scribbled out. In the center was a picture of Justin and someone else, but there was a picture glued next to him. It was a picture of Mikey. Brian's mouth dropped open. 

"Brian? Brian are you there?" Justin's voice brought him out of his shocked trance.

"Justin, listen to me. Stay in your bedroom. Keep the door locked, and don't leave it for any reason. Do you understand? I'll be there in an hour tops," he said, running down the stairs.

“Brian, what’s going on?” Justin asked, worry in his voice.

“Just don’t leave your room. Promise me you won’t leave your room.”

“Brian-“

“PROMISE ME!” Brian yelled, interrupting him. He got into his jeep and began speeding.

“Okay, I promise.”

“Okay. I have to make a stop, but I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Will you at least tell me what’s going on?” Brian could hear the desperation in Justin’s voice. He sighed.

“I can’t. Just, don’t leave your room,” Brian pleaded.

“Okay. I won’t. Just hurry, I’m scared now,” Justin begged.

“I’ll be there soon.” Brian promised, and hung up just as he parked his jeep outside Beckett’s house. He took a deep breath and got out of the jeep, going up to the door and knocking. He waited for what seemed like forever, but was really just a minute, before the door opened.

“Brian!” Beckett exclaimed, surprised. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“It’s Michael,” Brian said. Beckett looked confused.

“What do you mean ‘it’s Michael’? Who’s Michael?”

“The fan! Justin’s stalker! It’s Michael!” 

“Brian, what is WRONG with you? First, you become physical with a client, and fall in love with him. Then, you fuck up and mess with Thomas’ investigation. Now, you’re accusing a fellow officer, your best friend, of being this kid’s stalker?” Beckett shook his head.

“Yes!” Brian screamed. “Bill, you have to believe me. I just came from Mikey’s apartment … he’s got a fucking SHRINE to Justin in his closet!

“Do you have proof?” 

“PROOF? Go see it for yourself!”

“I don’t have the authority to go into Novotny’s apartment,” Beckett said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Brian shook his head. 

“I don’t fucking believe this! Fuck you, Beckett. Fuck you!” Brian yelled, going back to his jeep and speeding towards Justin’s. 

“I’m coming, Justin. I’m coming.”

\-----

Justin sat on his bed, staring at his cell phone. He had just gotten off the phone with Brian and was worried. He grabbed the pillow that Brian slept on and clutched it to him tightly. He jumped about ten feet into the air when he heard a knock on his door. He cleared his throat.

“Who’s there?” he asked, clutching the pillow tighter.

“It’s Michael, can I come in?” came the voice. Justin stood up and went to the door to unlock it, but then remembered what Brian said.

“Um … actually Mikey, I’m not feeling too well right now. I’m just laying down,” he lied, backing up to his bed.

“Oh, can I get you anything?” Michael asked.

“No … I’m good,” Justin assured him.

“Alright. Well, if you need anything, let me know,” Michael called.

“Will do. Thanks,” Justin held Brian’s pillow tighter and got under the covers.

“Hurry, Brian … please.”

\-----

Michael cursed silently, turning away from Justin’s door. Ever since Brian left, the fucking kid wouldn’t even come out of his room. He went into the kitchen and saw Kip standing there. Kip looked up and saw the angry look on Michael’s face.

“What’s up, boss?” he asked.

“Why is this not working?” Michael whined. “For years, I’ve been sending him letters. I finally get close to him, and I’m not with him! The mailbox didn’t scare him into my arms … you murdering his friend didn’t scare him into my arms … I thought he’d be mine. But instead, he ran into Brian’s arms. I couldn’t hurt Brian … he’s my best friend, so I just sent him away. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Obviously that didn’t work, either!” 

“I’m sorry, boss. What do you want me to do about it?” Kip asked.

“Kill Brian Kinney,” Michael said.

“Boss? Are you sure about that?” 

“Justin Taylor will be mine!” Michael slammed his fist onto the table.

“Yes, boss,” Kip said, looking down. Michael glanced back out to Justin’s bedroom.

“Yes, beautiful … you will be mine,” he whispered.


	11. Conflict of Interest

Brian pulled out his cell phone and dialed Justin's number. Justin answered on the second ring. 

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Almost there. About five, maybe ten minutes away. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just scared. I told Mikey that I'm not feeling well, and that's why I've locked myself in my room," Justin jumped when there was another knock on his door. "Hold on." 

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"Someone's at the door."

"Do not let them in."

"I know," Justin rolled his eyes. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's Michael. How are you feeling? I made you some soup," Michael called. Brian stiffened, his grip tightening on his steering wheel. He pressed harder on the gas pedal. 

"Do not let him in, Justin," Brian warned.

"It's just Michael, Brian. Relax," Justin said.

"Justin, who're you talking to?" Michael asked.

"Brian's on the phone," Justin called.

"Justin, open the door. I want to talk to Brian," Michael called, seeing this as a way to get into the room. 

"Justin, do NOT open that door!" Brian shouted.

"Michael, I told you. I don't feel good. I don't want to get you sick with whatever it is that I have," Justin lied. 

"BULLSHIT! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Michael yelled, losing all self-control, starting to bang on the door. Justin backed up and stood at the opposite side of the bedroom. 

"Brian, hurry up!" Justin whispered, scared.

"I'm coming, Sunshine. Do not let him in, do you hear me?" Brian said. He heard Michael banging on the door. 

"Yeah, I hear you," Justin said. Brian sped a little faster, needing to get there. "Michael! Go away!" Justin yelled. 

"FUCK!" Michael yelled. Something inside of him snapped, and he began kicking at the door.

"Stop it, Michael! You're scaring me!" Justin yelled.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Michael yelled.

"I'm almost there, Justin," Brian said, turning off the headlights and turning into the driveway. He turned the jeep off and left it at the bottom of the driveway, running up towards the house. When he reached the porch, he silently climbed the three or four stairs there, then felt something punch him in the face. Being taken off guard, he fell backwards, and down the few stairs there. 

"Fuck," he cursed, dropping his phone. He glanced up at the porch.

"Well, well. If it isn't Brian Kinney," Kip said, grinning. He turned and called into the house. 

"Hey, boss! Would you look at what I found!"

\-----

Michael heard Kip's calls from the porch, but ignored them. He pulled out his gun, shooting at the lock on Justin's door. He kicked open the door and saw Justin standing against the wall, clutching a pillow to himself tightly. He held out a hand. 

"Come on, Justin," he said. He saw Justin stand there for a second, then he saw the realization cross Justin's features. 

"You!" Justin pointed. Michael grinned, and nodded.

"Yes, me. Meet your biggest fan," Michael took a bow, and held his hand out again. "Come here," he said. Justin moved closer and spat at him. 

"Fuck you! You murdered my best friend!" he cried.

"No, no I did not. Kip did. But it was on my orders, yes, so I guess in a way, I did kill your friend," Michael laughed at the admission. He reached out and grabbed ahold of Justin's neck, turning him so Justin's back was against his chest. He wrapped an arm around him, breathing in his scent. 

"You're fucking crazy!" Justin accused him. Michael laughed a little.

"Yeah. I know. My doctors always told me that I had a little problem with obsessiveness and possessiveness," he said, walking with Justin towards the front door. 

Justin couldn't fucking believe it. He trusted Michael. Michael had fucking lived in the same house as him! And here, it was Michael that made his life a living hell all along. He closed his eyes as Michael led him wherever they were going. 

\-----

Brian glanced up at Kip hovering over him, and was disgusted by the huge smirk on his face. 

"Why?" he asked, tasting the blood from his cut lip.

"Why what?" Kip asked, standing straight, glancing down at Brian.

"Why did you do it? Why do you do what he says?" Brian asked. 

"Because. If I don't, he'll probably kill me. And besides, it's fun!" Kip laughed. Brian shook his head. 

"You're one sick fuck. You killed that girl, didn't you?" he asked. Kip nodded.

"Yeah. Such a shame. She couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to see her best friend again," Kip rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. She had it coming. She wouldn't shut the fuck up." Brian shook his head again, disgusted. 

"You disgust me," he stated. Kip shrugged.

"Like I care what you think of me," he said, laughing. Brian took the opportunity where Kip wasn't paying attention and kicked his leg up, making contact with his balls. Kip fell forward onto his knees, holding his crotch. Brian scurried to his feet, pulling the gun from Kip's belt. He pointed it at him. 

"Looks like you're going down, Thomas," Brian said. 

Once they were outside, Justin opened his eyes and saw Brian pointing a gun at Kip, who was lying on the ground. 

"Brian!" he called out, trying to run out of Michael's arms, but gasped when he felt the cold metal of a gun against his temple. Brian glanced up and felt his heart into his stomach at the site of Michael with his gun to Justin's temple. 

"Mikey, what the fuck are you doing?" Brian asked. 

"Drop the gun, Brian," Michael ordered.

"You drop yours," Brian said. Michael laughed.

"I think you've got a whole hell of a lot more to lose here, Brian," he said, cocking the gun that was against Justin's temple. Justin closed his eyes tight. 

"Okay! Okay, I'll drop the gun," Brian said, dropping the gun and kicking it away from him, holding his hands in the air. "No gun," he said. Michael nodded and lowered the gun from Justin's temple. 

"Now, give me the keys to your jeep. Justin and I are going to go to a private location," Michael said. Justin laughed. 

"Like I would go anywhere with you!" he said, and stomped on Michael's foot, hard. Michael dropped the gun in his hand and angrily pushed Justin away from him. Justin fell down the stairs of the porch, and hit his head on a rock that was at the bottom. 

"Justin?" Brian moved closer to Justin, but was stopped by Michael who lunged at him.

"He's mine! You stay away from him! He loves me, not you!" Michael screamed, punching and kicking and scratching at Brian. Brian fought back as best as he could, but Michael was definitely on something, or had adrenaline working for him, because Brian couldn't get a punch thrown in there at all. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Michael just stopped, and slumped down on top of Brian. Brian lay there for a second, then pushed Michael off of him and saw that there was a growing circle of red on Michael's light blue t-shirt. He glanced down at the driveway and saw Beckett standing there, a gun aimed. 

"Bill? What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian asked. He heard faint sirens in the distance getting closer. 

"Something about how desperate you sounded hung with me, and I had one of the boys check out Novotny's place. You were right, Brian, we should have believed you," Beckett said. Brian shook his head, going over to where Justin was laying. 

"You'd better hope it's not too fucking late," Brian said as he reached down, rolling Justin over. He winced when he saw the big bleeding gash on Justin's forehead. 

"The ambulance is on the way, Brian," Beckett informed him. Brian just nodded, cradling Justin's head in his lap. He glanced over at the body of his friend. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that it had been Michael the whole time, and that he never knew it. He was brought out of his thoughts by a small groan coming from his lap. 

"Mmmm, fuck," Justin groaned, coming to. Brian smiled, pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Sunshine," he said. Justin's eyes opened and one of his hands went up to his head.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked. Just then, the ambulance pulled into the driveway. Brian helped Justin to his feet, making sure that Justin didn't see Michael's body as they passed it. 

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's just get you to the hospital right now," he said, helping Justin onto a stretcher. Justin nodded, being put into the ambulance. Brian climbed in behind him and sat on the side, holding onto his hand. 

"Brian, what happened to Michael?" Justin asked. Brian took a deep breath and smiled a somewhat sad smile. 

"It's over, Justin. That's all you need to know right now," Brian pulled Justin's hand up to his lips and kissed it. The ambulance doors closed and they took off for the closest hospital.


	12. Conflict of Interest

Justin opened the door to his house and went inside, followed by Brian. He plopped down on the couch. Brian sat down next to him. 

"It was Michael. The whole time," Justin said idly. Brian nodded.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it when I figured it out."

"How did you figure it out? You never told me."

"I was getting his gun … while I was on the phone with you … planning on going back to your cottage. I found a small shrine in his closet." 

"A shrine?"

"Yeah, tons of pictures of you from magazines, newspapers, things like that. There was also a photoshopped picture of you and him … together." 

"What? And … all the years the two of you have been such great friends, you never knew about this little shrine?" 

"I never inspected Mikey's bedroom and closet, Justin … I rarely went to his house! He always came to my loft. Anyway, that's when I knew that it was Michael." 

"And you hung up on me! Asshole, why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out!" Brian insisted. Justin rolled his eyes, a smile crossing his face, because he knew that he most likely would freak out. 

"Whatever," he said with a small laugh. Brian smiled, shaking his head. He grabbed Justin's face with his hands. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking into Justin's bright blue eyes. Justin nodded, smiling a bit. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Or … I will be," he said with a nod. Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer. Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder. 

"I'm sure you will be," Brian reached his free hand up and tipped Justin's head up. "You'll be fine," he said. Justin smiled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Brian's. Brian smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him back. Justin pulled away after a few moments, and climbed onto Brian's' lap, straddling him. Brian glanced up at him. 

"Hi," Justin grinned. Brian laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching his arms around, holding onto Justin's waist. Justin kept on grinning. 

"I'm seducing you." Brian laughed.

"You're seducing me, eh?" Justin nodded. "Okay, seduce away," Brian agreed, reaching one hand up and pulling Justin's head down, pressing their lips together again. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, pushing his body against Brian's chest. Brian stood up off the couch, picking Justin up with him. Justin wrapped his legs tightly around Brian's waist, and Brian's hands held onto his ass. He carried Justin into his room, kicking the door shut behind them and throwing Justin onto the bed. 

"So we're playing rough tonight, huh?" Justin smirked. Brian grinned, unbuttoning and unzipping Justin's pants. Justin lifted his hips, helping Brian take his pants off. Brian smirked. 

"No underwear, Sunshine?"

"What can I say … you must be rubbing off on me," Justin smirked. 

"That's not all the rubbing I'm gonna be doing," Brian said, laughing. He reached down and grasped Justin's cock, stroking it. Justin moaned softly, closing his eyes and licking his lips. Brian quickly removed his hand. 

"Hey … why'd you stop?" Justin protested. Brian just grinned, grabbing Justin's hips and flipping him over. He cupped Justin's ass cheeks in his hands and spread them apart. Hearing Justin's sudden intake of breath, he grinned, leaning forward and blowing air on Justin's hole, watching it quiver. Grinning still, he leaned in, licking it. 

Justin moaned when he felt Brian's tongue at his hole. He reached out and grabbed the sheets in his fists, pushing his ass back to Brian's face. Brian lapped at Justin's hole for a few moments, then stiffened his tongue, sliding it into Justin's ass. 

"Oh, fuck," Justin moaned loudly, tightening his grip on the sheets, shoving his ass into Brian's face. Brian grinned as best as he could with his tongue up Justin's ass, slowly starting to tongue-fuck him. His hands kneaded the cheeks of Justin's ass as he pulled his tongue out and kissed the pucker, then moved up Justin's body, kissing all the way up his back. Justin turned his head and met Brian, kissing him and turning the rest of his body so he was laying on his back. Brian kissed him back, his hands tangling in Justin's long soft hair. 

"I think you're majorly overdressed for this occasion," Justin said once he pulled away. Brian glanced down and saw that he was still fully clothed. He laughed. 

"I guess so," he said, sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Justin reached out and unbuttoned and unzipped Brian's pants, pushing them down. He gave a small smirk of his own. 

"No underwear. Do you ever wear underwear?" Justin asked, raising a brow. Brian laughed, pushing his pants the rest of the way off and kicking them onto the floor. 

"Sometimes. Rarely, but sometimes," he grinned, covering Justin's body with his again. Justin wrapped a leg around Brian's, pulling his head down and kissing him again. He smiled when he felt Brian's moan in his mouth, and reached down grasping Brian's cock, stroking it softly. Brian pulled away and gasped, then moaned, moving his hips. Justin saw Brian's hand reach into the side-table drawer and pull out a condom and lube. Brian leaned down, kissing Justin briefly before opening the lube and squirting some onto his fingers, warming it up in his hands. He reached around and slid a finger into Justin's hole, opening him up. 

Justin moaned softly, arching his back off the bed, pushing back onto Brian's finger. Brian smirked, moving his finger in and out, then adding a second, scissoring them, stretching Justin open. 

"Oh, fucking hell ..." Justin moaned. He reached up and grabbed Brian's face, forcing him to look at him. "Fuck me," Justin ordered, his voice low and husky. Brian groaned, removing his fingers. He tore open the condom with his teeth and put it on, applying some lube to it. He looked down at Justin, pressing the head of his hard cock against Justin's hole. 

"Are you ready?" Brian asked. Justin grinned, wrapping his legs around Brian's waist and tightening them, pushing him inside. They both moaned, staying still for a few moments to get their heads together, then Brian started thrusting slowly. 

Brian reached up, tangling one hand in Justin's hair. Justin's arms wrapped around Brian's body, raking his nails down Brian's back. Brian moaned again, leaning his head down and licking and sucking at Justin's neck. Rolling his head to the side, Justin gave Brian better access to his neck. Justin's hands moved down and groped Brian's ass, pushing him in further. 

Brian started thrusting harder and faster, listening to Justin's moans and pants and groans. He angled his hips differently, and felt the head of his cock nudge Justin's prostate. He grinned, using that angle from then on. Justin whimpered when he felt Brian touching his prostate. He pulled Brian's head back to his, and kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

Brian reached between their bodies and grabbed ahold of Justin's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He felt more than heard Justin's moans, and grinned. Justin pulled away from Brian, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. His hands went up and pulled at his own hair as he bit his lip. Brian tugged at his cock a few more times, and he went over the edge, cumming all over their chests and stomachs. Brian, feeling Justin's ass muscles clenching his cock, came seconds after Justin did. Totally spent, he collapsed on top of Justin. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian, trying to catch his breath. 

"Holy fucking shit," Justin breathed. He heard Brian's muffled snickers.

"I agree," Brian said, sitting up some and pulling out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the wastebasket. Brian grabbed his shirt and used it to wipe off their chests. He laid down next to Justin and pulled the blankets up over them. Justin rolled over, resting his head on Brian's chest. Brian wrapped his arm around him. 

"That totally wore me out," Justin said. Brian laughed.

"Me too," he said. Within minutes, the both of them were asleep.

\-----

Justin awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around. 

"Brian?" he called, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He went out into the living room, and didn't see Brian there. Knotting his eyebrows together, he called out again. "Brian?" 

"In here, Sunshine," Justin heard Brian call from the kitchen. He smiled, yawning and heading towards the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling more when he saw Brian sitting at the table, reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Hey," Justin said, pushing off the doorframe and going into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Brian looked up from his book and smiled. 

"Morning."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Justin sat down at the table across from Brian. Brian shrugged. 

"You looked so peaceful sleeping there, I couldn't wake you up," he said with a smile. Justin smirked, looking down at his coffee. Brian cleared his throat. "So, I got a phone call from Beckett this morning," he said. Justin looked back up at him. 

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"He wants me to take my job back," Brian closed his book and put his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. Justin nodded. 

"Back in Pittsburgh?" Justin asked. Brian nodded.

"Yeah. He wants me promoted," he said. Justin nodded again. "So, that means that I'll be working more. I'll be in Pittsburgh all the time," he said, looking down at the table. 

"Okay ... so ... you're going back home to Pittsburgh," Justin said. Brian looked up and nodded. 

"I ... uh ... yeah," he said, looking back down at the table. "Look ... I like you. A lot. And that's strange for me. I've never fucked the same guy twice. And here I am, all torn up about having to leave you here when I go back to Pittsburgh." 

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I put this cottage up for sale and bought a small apartment in Pittsburgh, huh?" he said, standing up and grabbing some bread, putting it in the toaster. Brian looked up at him. 

"You what?" he asked, standing up and going to stand by Justin. Justin shrugged. 

"I wasn't sure what we had, what we were ... I had no clue. And I knew you'd be going back to Pittsburgh eventually. And since all that shit was going down here, the stalker ... er, Michael knew where I was and I was ready to run away again. That's when I made the decision to sell this place," he said. 

"But ... this is your home," Brian said. Justin shrugged.

"This place has so many bad memories, Brian. Daphne ... I just couldn't stand to live here everyday knowing what happened. So ... I went on the internet, and I got an apartment in Pittsburgh. It's some loft thing, in this huge building on Tremont in Pittsburgh," Justin said. Brian laughed. "What?" Justin asked, confused as to why Brian was laughing. 

"You're renting a loft out of that old building on Tremont?" Brian asked. Justin nodded. 

"Yeah ... I'm not sure what it was, but something drew me to that place," Justin shrugged. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth to hide a smile. 

"I think I know what it was. Did you use a fake name?" Brian asked. Justin nodded. 

"Yeah, when I got the apartment, I didn't want to give the stalker a chance to find me again. So I used a fake name. How did you know that?" Justin asked. 

"Because I'm the owner of that building on Tremont. I live on the top floor," Brian said. Justin sat there for a second before he realized what Brian was saying, and he started laughing. 

"You own that building on Tremont ... so I'm paying YOU rent!" Justin laughed, leaning against the counter and shaking his head. Brian smirked. 

"Well ... I'm sure that since we'll be in such close quarters, we can come up with a different form of payment," he said. Justin raised a brow. 

"Mr. Kinney, are you saying that if I'm your little sex slave, I won't have to pay for my loft?" he asked. Brian laughed, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and pulling him closer. 

"Something like that," he said, leaning down and giving Justin a kiss.

The End.  
9-19-05


End file.
